


Seeds of Doubt

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn is an attractive asshole, Chapter 11: In the Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Game Spoilers, Like if your not passed ch 11 lol, M/M, Save Prompto 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: It's all a matter of time until he plants his seeds of doubt within the young boys mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic I read here that is Prompto and Ardyn in Gralea has smut in it. I'm fine with it but I just wanted to shake things up a little.

Prompto's eyes fluttered open. A rasped groan escaped his parted lips.  
"Where am I?" He asked himself, voice echoing. He suddenly remembered the last events that had happened. Noctis accidentally knocking him off the train stuck out the most. The image burned in his mind, replaying over and over. He had never seen his friend so enraged before.

"Ah so we meet again.."  
That voice was so familiar. Sapphire irises narrowed, only to widen once the sudden realization of who was behind the voice.

Ardyn!  
Prompto furrowed his brows as his anger began to grow. Now he really hated that guy with every fiber of his being. He tried to move only to notice that he couldn't move any of his limbs.  
"What the hell?"  
"I had to restrain you. I knew that when you woke up you would try to rip my throat out." Ardyn took languid steps towards his captive. He twirled Prompto's gun with a sly smile on his face. Seeing his beloved weapon in his hands only made the sharpshooter more mad.  
"It doesn't matter. Noct, Gladio and Ignis will come to get me I know it!"  
A dark chuckle filled Prompto's ears. It sent shivers down his spine.  
"But what if they don't come to rescue you?" He stopped twirling the gun. Honey irises met with sapphire ones. "What if they just simply don't care about you being  gone?"

"They will come!" Prompto replied. In all honesty, there was a part of him that thought they weren't coming. It was only a matter of time before Ardyn would continue to keep planting seeds of doubt in Prompto's head.  
"And why would they come for you? Please, entertain me." Ardyn tilted his head to then side slightly.

"Because.." Prompto paused for a moment, looking down at the ground. "Because they're my friends and I'm just as important to them as they are to me." He said with sincerity. He knew he was important. Especially after the conversation he had with Noct at the motel. That was when he realized just how important he was to the gang but there was still the aching fear and thought that it was all a lie.

Another laugh filled the air. He didn't seem to find what he said funny.  
"My dear boy," Ardyn took a step foward, closing the gap between him and his captive. "If they ever found out what you really were, they would turn their backs on you." He placed the barrel of the gun under Prompto's chin, raising it ever so slightly.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they even tried to kill you." His voice was low as he spoke.  
Prompto exhaled sharply. The barrel of his gun was cold on his skin. "What do you mean? They would never do such a thing."  
Ardyn stepped back, lowering the gun. "You mean you didn't know?" There was a mocking tone hidden under his genuine curiosity.  
Prompto gave the man a confused look. One minute he was angry, the next scared and now he was just confused.  
"Oh even I knew after we had shared dinner at the caravan." He traced his fingers over one of Prompto's wrists.

"I suppose the Prince and his lackeys aren't exactly the brightest minds or most observant as I expected. Seeing as you and your friends killed so many Magitek Troopers youd expect they would notice something as simple as a barcode on the wrist."

Sapphire irises widened. "What?" His voice cracked.

"Youre a Magitek Troop.."Ardyn said it all too casually. Maybe that was what had Prompto really freaked out.

His head was swirling with thoughts now. What if one day they find out and they really do try to kill him? He wouldn't want to go like that. Not to the hands of his friends.

Seeing the sharpshooter's reaction, Ardyn smiled. 

"They would probably even destroy your beloved camera."

The thought hurt him. His friends had always complimented his photography. It made him swell with pride knowing he had a special skill with his camera. Tears welled in his eyes. If he was saved by his friends and the truth were to come up, what would happen to him? He doubted they would accept him if they found out. What if they knew already but was just waiting for something like this to happen?

"So allow me ask you again." Ardyn cut Prompto off in the middle of his thoughts.

"Why would they come for you?"


End file.
